


I dare you

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Kylo in love, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s still not right” she whispered<br/>“And I still want to kiss you” he said, . She bit her lips and looked him in the eyes. Maybe it was her hot blood, maybe the two beers she drank, or his intoxicating voice, she couldn’t tell, but an idea sprouted in her mind, and she decided to share it with him. She covered his hand on her cheek with her own and turned her head slightly, brushing it with her lips, pressing a kiss in the middle of his palm. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. This sweet, simple gesture got him hard in his pants.<br/>Rey gave him a cheeky grin.<br/>“Fine, kiss me" He leaned in but she put her hand on his lips.<br/>"Anywhere but on the mouth” she said.<br/>Kylo lost his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dare you

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first smut.  
> *puts a paper bag over head*  
> For this Kylo I chose how he looked in the movie after removing his helmet.  
> *trembles*

Standing in the middle of the room filled with dancing and drunk college students, Rey looked at Poe and Finn in the dim light as one smirked and the other giggled. She was considering just going for it. They dared her to go over to the new guest at the house party, the mysterious tall guy who got there with Hux and Phasma.

“I dare you to get him to kiss you!” Poe yelled through the music while Finn shoot his thumb up, finishing his beer at the same time. “ Oh come on!” Rey laughed. “This is so childish! And, he looks so serious, I doubt he’s in the mood to make out with a stranger right now!” She looked over at the man, who stood near the wall and didn’t dance, slowly running his eyes over the crowd, as if he was looking for someone. Hux and Phasma were on the other side of the room, talking to someone. The air was clear, and she made her decision. 

Rey took another sip of her beer and handed it to Poe. “Hold my cup” she said and started making her way over to mister tall, dark and...really handsome. She heard Finn and Poe behind her, cheering her on. She managed to grab two full cups from a side table and a second later, she was reaching him one of them.

“Hi!” she greeted him. “I’m Rey, you must be new here!” Great, she started out with a lame line. Rey yelled at herself internally. She was never good at flirting, especially not if it was under pressure. 

The corner of his lips twitched a little “Hi...and yes, I’m new here, moved to town last week. My name’s Kylo.” he took the cup out of her hand and their fingers brushed briefly. Rey noticed that her nose was barely the same level as his shoulders. She was of average height, just as many of her friends, so he must’ve been at least 6′3, he towered over her. His hair was perfection. Soft, dark waves that he ran his fingers through twice already. Many people would say his nose was too big, but she thought it was just perfect for his face, making him look a little like a greek god. Rey found it a bit intimidating, how handsome he was. 

They talked for a while, about pretty basic stuff. He moved into his uncle’s house and was majoring in history, Hux was his oldest friend, and he enjoyed jogging and swimming. She could tell, taking in his stunning figure, strong, nicely sculpted arms and shoulders, broad chest, narrow waist and hips. He wore a rather tight shirt that showed off all his nice curves and pecs. Rey resisted the urge to check out how his biceps felt under her hand. 

The music was turned on so loud, they had to shout into each other ears. Every time he wanted to tell her something, he brought his head closer and she noticed how well he smelled, a nice cologne mixed with the scent of his skin. It made her want to tuck her nose in the crook of his neck and inhale deeply. She felt puffs of his warm breath on her neck as he spoke. It felt amazing, but after a couple of minutes they decided to take the conversation elsewhere. Rey led him to the kitchen where they put their cups on the countertop.

“You wanna go outside?” He asked her suddenly. Rey looked up at him. “We could sit for a while in the garden and take a break from the chaos in here.” He smiled down at her softly. She nodded in agreement.

Outside it was fresh, the nightly air cooled down after the heat of the day. It was past midnight. They made their way to the small pond behind the house, surrounded by bushes. There was a garden table and two chairs, but they remained standing, leaning on the table and watching how the moon reflected on the water. They couldn’t be seen from the house, shielded by the plants.

“I saw you before, you know. “ she heard him saying. “At college, I mean. Hux was showing me around and we got to the gymnasium, where you had a class with your Judo club. I saw your matches, you were amazing.” Rey was bemused by his words. “Uhm...thank you.” She managed to say. 

The class he was talking about was five days ago.

What Kylo didn’t tell her, however, was that he got absolutely bewitched by her the first time he saw her. In the white uniform with a black belt, her hair styled in three buns behind her head, she looked adorable. He remembered sparkles in her eyes as she threw her opponents on the mat, and blush on her cheeks from the exercise. He tried to get as much as he could about her from Hux, but he and Rey belonged to entirely different cliques, and he only knew about her interest in martial arts, mechanics and that she was often in the company of her two best friends Finn and Poe. And, that she was currently single.

Kylo came to this party solely for the reason of checking if she was there as well. He was stunned when she approached him first, handing him a beer and starting conversation. And it was so easy to talk to her, as if they knew each other for years now. For the last couple of days he was thinking about how to get to know her, looking for excuses to talk to her, never finding a good one. Well, the gods must’ve taken pity on him and his internal struggles and made her come to him all by herself.

He admired how pretty she looked in her short summer dress tonight, with her hair let down, framing her face.

Rey felt herself blushing, at his words as well as the fact that he was looking at her in such a way that made her chest feel tight from excitement. 

“You’re welcome to come and watch our class more often, if you want.” She smiled at him “Oh I will.” he answered, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

They stopped talking for a couple of seconds, and Rey could’ve sworn he got closer a couple of inches, resting his hands behind him on the edge of the table. She felt herself blush and started fumbling with the hem od her dress. They have spent a short time together, but she started to like this guy. There was definitely chemistry between them. 

“Oh, me and my friends are going to the movies tomorrow, if you don’t have plans with Hux, you could come with us” she invited him, hoping he really doesn’t have anything planned. She would love to spend more time with him.

Kylo couldn’t believe his luck. She was inviting him to her matches, and to go to the movie theatre with her. She actually wanted him around her. At the thought of being with her every day his heart rate increased. 

“Sure.” Rey smiled at his words. She leaned towards him only a little, so that his arm brushed her shoulder, and this little contact echoed in her entire body. 

He felt warmth radiating from her small body right beside him and he looked down at her, at how the moonlight caressed the tan skin on her face and neck. He knew it was a bad idea to try anything now. He didn’t want to rush things and scare her away.

But then she looked up and he saw her blown pupils and parted lips. Her eyes rested on his own lips and it was it for him. Slowly, carefully, he started coming closer, leaning in. Her chest rose with the breath she inhaled sharply. Only an inch from her face, he felt her hand on his chest, stopping him. Ah. So he blew it.

“Kylo...I...” she started silently “It’s ok, it’s too fast, I’m sorry.” he started apologizing, but she shook her head at his words. “No, I didn’t mean it like that.” Her cheeks were red. “I... have to confess something. Earlier, me and my friends...we saw you arriving and they... they’re pretty drunk, so they thought it would be funny to dare me to... “ She closed her eyes, looking embarrassed. “I was supposed to get you to kiss me.” She gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, but I don’t want it to happen like that, not because of a dare.”

Kylo couldn’t miss that she stated still wanting to kiss him, only not because someone dared her to do it. He decided to hold on to that fact.

“I know it was a stupid thing to do, and...” She stopped as he cupped her face. Looking up at him, she found him smiling at her. “Honestly, I don’t mind. And actually I’m happy you picked me and not some other guy.” he said with a low voice. “I thought any guy would be mad about it if a girl kissed him only to prove she could get him to do it...”

It took all his willpower not to show her how glad he was, knowing she got up to him with the intention of making out with him. At the thought of tasting her lips, colored in a pretty shade of mauve, he felt his blood rush straight to his groin.

“Not really, no.” He slid his thumb across her cheek, and she leaned into it. God, she was so fucking sweet. He was thinking about her for days now, and yes, he might have had imagined how it would be to touch her, close his arms around her, kiss her. It was so much better to feel her skin beneath his fingers for real. 

“It’s still not right” she whispered

“And I still want to kiss you” he said, . She bit her lips and looked him in the eyes. Maybe it was her hot blood, maybe the two beers she drank, or his intoxicating voice, she couldn’t tell, but an idea sprouted in her mind, and she decided to share it with him. She covered his hand on her cheek with her own and turned her head slightly, brushing it with her lips, pressing a kiss in the middle of his palm. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. This sweet, simple gesture got him hard in his pants.

Rey gave him a cheeky grin.

“Fine, kiss me" He leaned in but she put her hand on his lips.

"Anywhere but on the mouth” she said.  
Kylo lost his mind.

At first, he placed his lips right beneath her ear. Rey gasped and tilted her head to the side, revealing her neck, giving him more access and room to play. He pulled her up and placed her in front of him, while he still leaned back on the table so that they were on eye level. He tucked her between his legs and his hands dropped to her waist. She was so small in his grasp.

Rey felt his hands move further down, and now his thumbs drew circles on her hip bones. She wanted to get closer to him so she gripped his shoulders and pulled him in, until her breasts were pressed into his chest. Kylo stifled a groan and sucked on her neck even more intensely. 

It was as if he wanted to caress every one of her curves. The way his hands moved around her body, never settling down. Now he placed them on her thighs, right beneath her bottom, then moved them up, slowly, until they went under the skirt of her dress and ended up on her ass, squeezing it. She let out a hitched breath.

Kylo moved his lips away from her neck, leaving behind a pretty red spot where he sucked it. He pressed his mouth on her collarbone next, placing little kisses on it, before he started tracing it with his tongue. Rey’s hands went up to his hair, fingers sliding through his curls and fisting it very softly. 

He started kissing her shoulders and pulled down one of the straps of her dress, then the other. She felt his breath on her chest, as he started pulling her dress down inch by inch, until he saw the lacy outline of her bra, and the soft curves of her breasts. He kissed the left one first, pressing his lips on the smooth skin above the lace, then the right one. Rey threw back her head, moaning, and her fists tightened on his hair. Then he gave her one long lick across the valley between her breasts and Rey completely lost it. Her pulse raced, her legs felt like jello.

“I can’t keep standing like that” she managed to say, breathing heavily. Kylo looked at her. She was a mess, her eyes glazed over, face flushed, mouth open with the top of her dress pulled down. He wanted to savor this moment a little longer, admiring the result of his work on her. His head was swimming, he was drunk on the taste and scent of her skin.

Rey saw his lips, swollen a bit red from all the kissing and sucking. She felt herself getting wet as arousal pooled in her core more and more with every second.

He nodded only, and turned them both around, placing her on the table. She was curious about how he will go on from now, she almost asked him, impatiently, wanting to feel his lips on her again.

She felt him placing his hands on her ribs and pushing gently “Lie down on your back and relax” his voice was hoarse from lust. It sent shivers down her spine and she obeyed, feeling the cold table on her skin.

He was kissing her through the fabric of her dress, her belly, hips. Rey closed her eyes. Kylo wasn’t sure how far she was willing to let him go, but untill now she enjoyed everything he was doing. He pulled her a little to the edge of the table and kneeled before her. Rey raised her head and looked at him.

Then, he lifted her right leg and hooked it on his shoulder. Their eyes met and she saw how dark his irises were, his look intense with want. The throbbing of her sex was almost unbearable.

Kylo put his lips on her thigh, kissing its skin softly at first, but then putting pressure into it, placing moist, open-mouthed kisses on it. When he started to suck on her skin again, and licking over the red spots, Rey moaned so loud Kylo hoped none of the guests that migh’ve stepped outside for a smoke heard her.

With every kiss, he moved closer to where she needed him the most and Rey didn’t think he wanted to... her mind went blank when he hiked her skirt up to the crest of her thighs and pressed his mouth on her panties, now damp from her arousal. She hissed and bucked her hips.

“You sure you want this?” He asked her. Rey groaned and looked down at him, panting “Please don’t stop” she said through clenched teeth. He smiled, seeing her neediness.

“Then I will need you to stop moving, love, as much as you want to ride my face” His words sent sparks of electricity down her spine. Rey felt sweat that started to cover her chest and forehead and whimpered.

He hooked his arm around the leg that was on his shoulder and placed it on her stomach, pressing her down. Rey was amazed at how huge his hands were, his palm covering her entire lower belly.

With his other hand, he moved her underwear aside and chill air brushed her wet sex. A second later she felt warmer puffs of air as he got closer, agonizingly slow, before softly kissing her folds. Rey’s heart pounded, she felt her blood pulsing in her ears.

He teased her, nibbing at her outer folds at first, gently licking over them. Rey writhed beneath his hand but he only put more pressure on her to still her. Then, he slowly pushed his tongue past her wet lips and circled her entrance. She let out a deep groan, opening her legs even more. He slid his tongue in and out of her, taking his time, enjoying the sound of her rapid breathing.

Rey couldn’t bare this. “Please...” she wailed and gave him a pleading look. The sight of his face between her legs made her inner walls clench.

Kylo was merciful. He licked from her wetness up to the sensitive nub, closing his mouth around it and started to suck on it. Waves of incredible pleasure ran through Rey’s body. She arched her back, grabbing the edge of the table. As he started flicking his tongue on her clit, his name escaped her lips in a desperate whisper. 

“Like that, just like that!” she whined and he continued working on the nub, adding groaning into it. The vibration sent Rey over the edge and she let out a high-pitched cry. Kylo felt her body tense up and he didn’t stop humming into her, circling her clit with is tongue throughout her entire orgasm. The sounds she made, stars, he never heard anything more arousing than her moans and gasps.

As she lay there, aftershocks still rocking her body, he gave her the last couple of soft kisses on her wet folds and then covered them back with her panties.

Kylo stood up and looked down at the girl on the table. Messy hair, red face, her bra exposed and skin glistening with sweat in the silver light, he was sure it was the most beautiful thing he ever beheld. He was still solid hard, but he will take care of it later in the shower. 

He helped her sit up and she ran her hands over her hair, smoothing it down. 

Rey still felt limp and she tried to even out her breathing. She glanced up at Kylo, who looked at her with hooded eyes.

“That was amazing” she said with rusty voice and he gave her a wide smile

“Glad you enjoyed it”, he leaned in and put their foreheads together. Rey chuckled. 

“You looked beautiful” he said and gently nuzzled her cheek. She closed her eyes and slid her hand across his chest, feeling his hot body through the shirt, smiling.

“Rey...”

“Hmmm?” she looked up.

“Will you let me kiss you tomorrow?” He grinned at her and they both laughed.

When Rey got back to the party, after exchanging numbers with Kylo and agreeing where the’re gonna meet the next day, she found Poe and Finn.

“Well look who’s back!” Poe spotted her first. 

“Did you or did you not?” Finn asked and laughed

“She didn’t.” Poe stepped closer and looked at her face. “Her lipstick is still intact, she failed. I am disappointed!” He dramatically covered his face with his hands and turned around.

“Actually...” Rey smirked at them. “He didn’t kiss me on the mouth.” Poe looked back at her with raised eyebrows. First when they noticed her disshelved hair and flushed cheeks, not to mention her wrinkled dress, and her neck and chest covered with hickeys, it clicked.

“Oooooooooooh!” Finn yelled and raised his fist to his mouth. Rey flipped her hair back.

“So basically, no, I didn’t get him to kiss me, I didn’t want it to be because of a bet or a dare. And I’m bringing him to the movie theatre tomorrow, his name is Kylo, and you’ll be super nice to him, k?”

“Girl,” Poe put his arm around her shoulder “A gentlemen who got your approval and rested his face between your legs has our deepest respect!” He laughed as Rey pushed her elbow in his ribs.

She was really looking forward to seeing Kylo again. 

And to that kiss she promised him.


End file.
